


Exotic Beauty

by vermilion_aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been eyeing her since she first appeared at the club, and tonight would be the night that he makes her his.</p>
<p>DantexOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exotic Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment one-shot that came to mind when I was trying to plot out a Persona 4 one-shot. The plot bunny was hoping around in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. So, I succumbed and wrote this out. It has been a while since I wrote any smut. So, I hope this ends up being a good read for you guys. Enjoy!

He stared at her from the bar as she danced on the main stage in the club alongside two of the other dancers. On occasion, she would turn her gaze his way, her eyes giving off a hint of curiosity. Taking a sip of his whiskey, Dante watched as she approached the long chrome pole in the center of the stage and climbed to the top. Locking her legs in place around the pole, she set her eyes on him for a few seconds before performing a spin down to the floor. He let out a low, lustful growl of approval just as the other men in the area cheered and whistled; that was the move he loved seeing her do, and every time she performed it, he wondered what her legs would feel like wrapped around his waist as he fucked her senseless.

Ever since her appearance at the club a month ago, the silver-haired demon hunter found himself mesmerized by her at first sight. Not even the other dancers (a select few he slept with for release in the past) could take his eyes off of her and her dancing. There was always something about the new girls in town, especially the ones who weren't afraid to speak their minds. Out of all the women he had encountered in his lifetime, she was the first to ever reject his advances every time he approached her. Despite those failures, it didn't stop him from trying until he eventually succeeded in winning her over.

She was a striking, gorgeous woman with long, blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders, blue-gray eyes, cream-colored skin and an hourglass figure. Her chosen attire for the evening consisted of a tight black and red corset top, a pair of black lace boyshort panties, black thigh high fishnet stockings held up by a garter belt and a pair of red Mary Jane pumps. Combined with the makeup she wore, she looked like a life-sized doll. Dante loved how the black and red combination looked on her, and he fantasized about ripping her lingerie off and letting his hands and lips rove every inch of her nude form.

When the song came to an end, she did a graceful bow and proceeded to take her leave from the stage. He noticed her gaze at him before stepping down from the stage and disappearing into the back. Downing the last of his whiskey in one gulp, Dante got off the stool and followed her to the back, catching up to her and stopping her in place by placing his hand on the wall and blocking her path with his arm.

"You just don't quit, do you?" she asked, a hint of irritation in her tone.

He chuckled. "Hey, I like women who give me a challenge. You're the only woman that has dared to challenge me."

"It seems playing hard to get only adds to the attraction."

"Damn right it does."

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "What do you want from me, Dante?"

He leaned in close until their foreheads touched. "I would like to get you out of here and get to know you better."

She scoffed. "Usually, when a man says that to a woman, it means he wants a ten second screw in his bed or the back of his car. Knowing the rumors surrounding you, that intention is written all over your face."

An amused smirk formed on his lips. "You're as sharp as ever, sweetheart. It is true that I want to go to bed with you, but I'll admit that I've wanted you ever since I first laid eyes on you."

She was taken aback; did she just hear that right? "Is that why you've been coming here this past month and rejecting the other dancers?"

A simple nod was his response.

"Why choose someone like me?"

"It's because you're not like the other women I've encountered."

She looked down at the floor, unable to hold his gaze any longer and at a loss of what to say. She never really had anyone that said they wanted her, and to hear those words from the most dangerous man on the planet was a shocker.

"If you want me to test that theory, I can get you out of here and take you home."

She was silent for a brief moment as she thought it over. The risks of their encounter becoming a one-night stand were very high, but then again, she was curious about him and whether or not the rumors surrounding his bedroom prowess were true. Even if it was just for once in her life, she could use a moment of temporary pleasure and happiness.

Her mind made up, she looked back up, meeting his eyes.

"Take me home, Dante."

____________________________

It didn't take them long to reach her apartment complex. Dante had her close to him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Had it not been for his self-control and his code of conduct with women, he would have taken her into an alley and had his way with her.

She locked the door once they were inside and led him to the bedroom. He then seized her in his arms and kicked the door shut, pinning her to the wall. He pinned her arms over her head with one hand and used his free hand to open her jacket, revealing her lingerie to him. He then ran his hand down her side, stopping at her thigh and bringing her leg up to his waist. She gasped slightly when she felt his erection brush against her core through the fabric of her panties, and unable to resist any longer, Dante sealed his lips on hers in a lust-filled kiss. The sweet taste of honey and vanilla flooded his mouth, making him deepen the kiss to get more of the taste. His free hand reached down to the curve of her backside, giving it a hard squeeze and emitting a squeal from her that he swallowed.

The hand restraining her wrists dropped, and he moved his lips, trailing along her cheek down to her neck. She moaned loudly, She moaned loudly, her hands finding his shoulders and pushing his long, red leather jacket off of him. He broke away from her neck, giving her an opportunity to strip the rest of his clothes off. She started with his vest and shirt, and then she got down on her knees to loosen his pants. He quickly kicked his boots off, and with skill, she loosened the belt buckle and pulled his pants down all the way. She sucked in a breath when her gaze roved over his body; he was built for women to go crazy over, and she couldn't wait to have him on top of her.

Once his body was free from confinement, Dante seized her and carried her to the bed in the back. He set her down and then pounced on top of her, ripping her corset, panties and garter belt in half and exposing her body to his hungry eyes.

Placing the palms of his hands on either side of her to steady himself, Dante lowered his head to her breasts. One of his hands reached up to knead one breast while his mouth lavished the other one. She arched her back as her hands found his head, her fingers entwining in his short, silver locks. His tongue lavished her nipple before enclosing his mouth around the bud and sucking it gently. The hand kneading her breast matched the rhythm of his lips, causing her to jerk and gasp in ecstasy.

As he was focused on her breasts, Dante used his knee to part her legs, creating a niche for his hips and preparing himself to get inside her. She gasped when she felt the tip of him brush the entrance to her core, and felt her face go warm. He then pulled away from her breasts and moved his way back up to her eye level.

"I hope you're ready, sugar. I'm going to fuck you so hard that I'll be all you're thinking about," he purred.

She gulped. "Dante-"

She was cut off when he slid himself into her in a rough, powerful thrust. A moan that flooded the room escaped her lips, mixing with his grunting as her walls tightened around him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and urging him on. She met him thrust for thrust, her body growing hotter and hotter as the euphoria skyrocketed through her veins. With a low, lustful growl, Dante gave one final thrust, the tip of him hitting the deepest pit of her core and sending an explosion of pleasure to rack her form. He then collapsed on top of her, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Once he calmed, he pulled out of her and settled down beside her, pulling the blanket from underneath them and bringing it over them.

She rolled on to her side, clutching the hem of the blanket with one hand and using the other to support the pillow underneath her, her gaze focused on his face.

"What happens now?"

He turned in her direction. "That's simple, sweetheart. You become my girl."

Her heart stopped dead in its tracks. "Seriously? You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"I wouldn't be asking that if I wasn't serious about wanting you."

"What about the other dancers?"

"They won't pull me away from you. You'll be the only one I ever watch and fuck."

She nodded. "Okay, and what about the other men that like to watch me at the club?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "I'll make damn sure they don't lay a hand on you. You're mine, and that's that."

She chuckled. "Okay, but I'm holding you to that."

She brought herself close to him and rested her head on his chest. She was still trying to grasp the fact that she was now going to be dating the bad boy devil hunter that every woman wanted. Still, knowing that someone wanted her for more than just her body made it all worth it.

"There is something I do want you to know, Dante."

He stroked her shoulder. "What is it?"

"You've taken my virginity."

A dumbfounded look formed on his face as he watched her fall asleep. A gorgeous woman like her, a virgin up until tonight? Where has she been all this time?

"You never cease to surprise me, sweetheart," he muttered before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For some fun trivia, I based the OC's looks off of actress Amber Heard. I always thought of her as a gorgeous actress and I figured this would be perfect to create a character inspired by her. Hopefully, I'll have that Persona 4 one-shot plotted out so I can start working on it. Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot, and check back for the next update!


End file.
